The compound 4-amino-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid is a metabolite found in plants. The compound has been prepared by the use of snake venom on asparagine. Production of 4-amino-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid by this method has been done on a small scale and is too expensive for commercial applications. Meister reported the synthesis in “Preparation and Enzymatic Reactions of the Keto Analogues of Asparagine and Glutamine,” J. Biol. Chem., vol. 200, (1953), pp. 571-589.
The compound has also been produced by the reaction of ethyl cyanoacetate and diethyl oxalate to produce diethyl-2-cyano-3-hydroxybutenedioate using a series of acidic hydrolyses steps. However, such prior art processes are highly labor intensive.
Prior art methods of forming this compound required large volumes of solvents and large reaction vessels. In addition, such processes are very labor intensive. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a new synthesis that would allow for large scale production of 4-amino-2,4-dioxobutanoic acid.